


Run

by Anonymous



Series: The World Park Chanyeol Only Knows [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, same as series tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Chanyeol and Yura's troubles only get worse and Oh Sehun is a rich bitch™.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol & Park Yoora
Series: The World Park Chanyeol Only Knows [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642279
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Chanyeol was glad of the whole "runaway spirits" ordeal finally being over and welcomed himself to a game marathon. The class was being unusually rowdy as one of the students cuffed Chanyeol around the neck and smirked. "WOW! where have you been hiding that cutie?" "Huh?" Chanyeol looked up and his jaw dropped in surprise and annoyance. Yura was standing in front of the class, where Ms Liu was introducing her. Yura had a huge grin on her face and the school's uniform on, wearing it like a badge. Chanyeol could feel his veins bulging as Yura cheerfully introduced herself to the class... AS HIS SISTER? Chanyeol was ready to explode. He was so going to kill her when class was over, whereas Yura was so happy to be part of her buddy's class, and with the success of the last runaway spirit capturing, she was sure they would succeed again. Chanyeol could not be more unhappy. What happened to "and so everything went back to normal huh?" When the bell signalling lunch had rung, Chanyeol dragged Yura out and proceeded to interrogate her about this new predicament. 

"Why on earth are you here, in my school, in my class, as my sister?" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. 

"Well you didn't think there was only one runaway spirit did you?" She smiled. "After that wonderful job you did with Jongin, there's bound to be more around this school, and with your help, we'll be able to capture each and every one. I have all the necessary preparations for being your sister, which means I can keep an eye on you. 24/7." Chanyeol was just about ready to jump off the second storey of their school. He felt around his neck and realised with growing despair, that the collar was still on him. He was stuck like this, until who knows when. He wanted to cry at the unfairness of it. He was a good boy, he got excellent grades, he didn't act up in class or do drugs or drink or was violent or a pervert, and yet this was just too much. He gnashed his teeth together as Yura was still beaming up at him. 

"I just have to catch them all and I'll be free of this right?" He huffed out, right eye beginning to twitch. 

"Of course, easy peasy lemon squeazy!" Yura laughed, happy that Chanyeol was finally getting the hang of things. 

Chanyeol just sighed in defeat and went to find a nice, shady spot to play his games until the next spirit arrived. Yura followed along and was entranced by the tteokbokki stand, with hoards of students clamouring to buy a bowl. 

"Hurry up and get your fresh, hot tteokbokki here, only 1000 won!" The vendor lady shouted, busy plating up the tteokbokki to the clamouring students trying to grab a plate. 

"Mr Park, what's happening?" Yura asked, being drawn in by the spicy scent of the tteokbokki. 

"It's a mix of fish cake, rice cake, and spicy-sweet red chilli sauce. Most students buy it because refectory food is too expensive." Chanyeol explained, not taking his eyes off his latest conquest. 

"Woah... It smells...so...GOOD!" Yura was practically floating with the tteokbokki scent as she imagined the beautiful harmony of meaty fish, mixed with the spicy tang of red chilli sauce, followed up by a sweet after taste, practically melting in her mouth and bringing her whole body and spirit warmth... 

"BRING~~~~~ BRING~~~~~" Her skull hair clip had startled her out of her tteokbokki daydream and Chanyeol out of playing Summer days. They converged behind the nearest tree as some students were staring at the sudden noise source. 

"Is it coming from the tteokbokki crowd?" Chanyeol asked, eyes trained on the crowd for any unusual auras. 

"...No... I believe it's coming from the side...." Yura bit her lip, trying to locate the exact location. But that wasn't necessary as a loud and drawling voice had pierced through the crowd. 

"MOVE, COMMONERS." A tall boy with bright, platinum blond (obviously dyed) hair, almond-shaped eyes and a jaw that could cut through to the centre of the earth clicked his fingers and was looking rather bored of the whole ordeal, and all of a sudden a bodyguard had materialized and parted the tteokbokki crowd like Moses did with the Red Sea. 

"Isn't that Sehun of the Oh company." were some of the whispers floating around as Sehun strutted up to the vendor lady. 

"I would like some tteokbokki." He announced, a haughty expression settling on his smooth, pale face. 

"Sure," Vendor lady said, plating up the tteobokki and handing it over. "That'll be 1000 won." 

Sehun clicked his fingers and the bodyguard had handed the lady 100000 won. 

"Aish, we don't have change for so much, don't you have anything smaller?" the vendor lady questioned. Sehun shook his head.

"Sorry, but it's been like this since I was born. I would never be caught dead carrying small change." He haughtily explained. "How about this, I will take all the tteokbokki that 100000 won will buy." 

"Sorry but we're all out of tteokbokki!" The vendor lady shouted as the crowd were clearly disgruntled at Sehun's selfish actions, with his bodyguard carrying hundreds of plates of tteokbokki, and Sehun strutting back to the classroom. 

"Stop squabbling commoners! If you don't like it, get rich like me!" Sehun raised his voice over the crowd and tossed his head back, an all-round cold and cavalier aura emanating from him. 

"I'm guessing he's our conquest this time." "Yeah." Chanyeol and Yura sighed in defeat. This was obviously gonna be another doozy. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Sehun, 17 years old, currently attending Lee Sooman High in class 2-E." Yura recited from her raiment, which had scanned Sehun earlier. 

"He looks like he's going to be even harder than Jongin." Yura sighed, observing Sehun who was currently strutting towards the car park. Chanyeol and Yura were currently on one of the classroom's balcony, observing their next target. 

"On the contrary, this one looks even easier than Jongin." Chanyeol said, pushing up his glasses with determined vigour. 

"What?" Yura quirked her eyebrow at him. She was constantly being surprised by his eccentric behaviour, and just couldn't figure out how on earth the conquest of Mr rich ice king was going to be "easier"

"Let me teach you something useful," Chanyeol smirked. "Oh Sehun is a tsundere! The "Tsun" (cold part) is an armour that protects purity! An iron virgin if you will. On the outside, he may look fierce, but inside he's delicate and even purer than normal. As soon as I break that armour, his "dere" (pure; cute) side will emerge." He announced, smugly pushing up his glasses. 

"How on earth can you know all that just by one look?" Yura gasped, shocked at this new knowledge of the new sub-species of humans; a tsundere.

"OF COURSE I DO!" Chanyeol roared. "CAT EYES, BRIGHT, SHINY HAIR, A PROMINENT FOREHEAD, STRUTS INSTEAD OF WALKING. OF ALL THE GIRLS I HAVE PLAYED, 99% OF THEM ARE LIKE THAT!" He huffed out, clenching his fist in self-assurance that those were the defining characteristics of a tsundere. Just because the real world was making him play this stupid game, didn't mean he was going to play by its stupid rules. "GAME WORLD ALL THE WAY!" Chanyeol yelled in his head. 

"In your games, right?" Yura sighed in defeat, not sure whether to believe him or not. 

"Well, I have seen 300 of them." He replied, smugness radiating off him like an ice-cold air conditioner. 

They spotted a glittering, spotless Rolls Royce pull up to Sehun, and the bodyguard that parted the tteokbokki crowd earlier opened the passenger door and, with a bow, gestured for Sehun to sit. 

"Your hard work for the day is much appreciated, sir." The bodyguard said, taking his bag for him as well 

"Mmm." Was all Sehun replied. 

"Oooooh wow, what an amazing car..." Yura trailed off. Even in hell, a sight like that was rare to come by. "Well Mr Park, how exactly will you break this "armour" of Sehun's?" She said walking back into the classroom. 

"I ... love you." Chanyeol was gazing directly into Yura's eyes, a blush creeping up on his cheeks and a small quiver in his voice. 

"I always have... ever since the day we met..." 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Yura was flailing around the classroom, emitting a high-pitched noise akin to a balloon being squeezed out of air. She was only with Chanyeol for a few days, and yet... and yet... well actually he was a detached jerk, only interested in his games "He's actually really cute, with his wide, brown eyes and puppy dog ears." Yura thought to herself before immediately crashing around the classroom, embarrassed to the point that her face burned with the fire of a thousand suns. But maybe if he actually cared enough to collect the determination to confess... 

"How was that confession just now." Chanyeol reverted to his original cool, analytical self. 

"EH??" Yura stared at him in shock, wondering just what was going on. 

"Personally I didn't think it came out that smoothly, but judging by that reaction..." He trailed off, writing down notes on a note pad. "Maybe a "Love Hina" confession would be better..." 

"Umm, what was that just now?" Yura asked, frozen, unsure how exactly to this strange turn of events. 

"Tsunderes are surprisingly weak against an unseen attack. I need to make the first move and stun him long enough so the route goes my way." Chanyeol was furiously scribbling down various types of love confessions, ready to plan his first attack against Oh Sehun. 

"Oh..." Yura should've known it was too soon and too unexpected for that confession to actually be sincere. At least he was taking his runaway spirit job seriously. 

"I'm going to recite my lines and you're going to assess them," Chanyeol said, looking at her expectantly. 

"EHHHH! WHY ME??" Yura was not looking forward to that embarrassing tumble of emotions, especially since Chanyeol was a pretty good actor. There was no way she could keep a cool head while he was gazing at her with those sincere, striking dark brown eyes... She snapped out of her reverie as Chanyeol handed her the note pad and instructed her to read the underlined parts. It was going to be a loooooooooong afternoon. 

\---The Next Day--- 

"You're beautiful... will you go out with me?" Chanyeol blushed as he faced Sehun, who was standing in front of his car, arms folded and with an unreadable and cold expression on his haughty, cat-like face. While Chanyeol's face was red as a tomato, his eyes were calculating, trying to spot any shift in expression in Sehun's face. Sehun just stared through his cold, brown, cat-like eyes until suddenly... he lifted his left hand and clicked. The chauffeur nodded and in an instant, had Chanyeol in a headlock. 

"MJSAFHKJHJAHDHkjldfahlkjghakfjd" was all Chanyeol could choke out. Sehun giggled that stereotypical rich boy "teehee". After he deemed Chanyeol sufficiently punished, he clicked his fingers again and the chauffeur let go, walking to the passenger door and bowing as Sehun gracefully sat and they drove off, unaware of the gasping Chanyeol and the raiment that Yura had tied to the car. 

"Why was there no reaction?" Chanyeol was lost in thought as Yura led him to Sehun's house with her raiment acting as a rope, leading them to their target. "No matter how small, something like that would've ruffled anyone's feathers, so why didn't they ruffle yours?" Chanyeol's brain was working into overdrive, some obviously hidden clue that separated Sehun from the normal tsunderes. "Ugh, and this is why game girls are much easier to conquer." He sighed as Yura piped up in excitement. 

"Mr Park! I think we're getting close, look at that ornate mansion!" Yura gasped, eyes widening in awe as the large, white mansion loomed over the duo. 

"Hmmm... but the raiment's still going?" Chanyeol pointed at the raiment that didn't end at the driveway of the mansion but slinked off into the next street. 

They walked forward to a rundown, decrepit apartment block that screamed drug dealers, cheap prostitutes and general poverty. They gaped as the Rolls Royce pulled up to the apartment block and Sehun, haughty as ever, stepped down from the car and walked up to one of the apartments

"Maybe they're planning to expand their mansion, and need to take that apartment block out. Well it won't be much of a loss, it looks terrible." Yura whispered, both having crept up to the edge of the apartment block. Chanyeol opted to stay silent. Maybe one of the residents was the reason behind Sehun's ice-cold demeanour... 

"I'm home." Sehun sighed, unlocking the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sehun took his shoes off and carefully placed them on the side of the doorway, looking blankly into the tiny, bare, one-roomed apartment, filled only with hundreds of tteokbokki bowls that took up most of the room, that he and mother now called home. The chauffeur followed after and closed the door. Seizing the chance, Chanyeol and Yura dashed to the front of the apartment, glueing their ears to the door, but alas that was not needed, as...

"Please, Sehun, what you're doing is unacceptable behaviour!" The chauffeur shouted and the pair could hear loud and clear through the paper-thin masonite walls. 

"Your mother, who works full time, who graciously gave you that 100000 won as pocket money, would be ashamed!" His chauffeur continued lecturing Sehun, whose smooth expression finally started to crack. 

"Shut up! You don't understand anything! I will adhere to my rich lifestyle!" 

"You have nothing already! While the lawyers have done their best to salvage everything from your father's company, it's all dissipated..." 

"I will honour my father's lifestyle to my last, dying breath!" Sehun shouted, drawing himself up to his full height. 

"Your father? Your father has already passed away!" 

With that statement, Sehun's eyes twitched and glanced up at the tiny cupboard in the room. 

The chauffeur took notice and his eyes followed up to the cupboard, where he finally realised...

"Tch, while i have been looking after you with respect to your father, I will not stand this abhorrent behaviour!" The chauffeur stormed out of the apartment. "You should be left to sort out your own problems." 

"NO! YOU IDIOT, AHN!" 

Ahn, the chauffeur slammed open the door, not noticing the two eavesdroppers as he quickly drove off, leaving a blotchy, red-faced Sehun huffing at the door of the apartment. Yura, using her raiment, had conjured up a trash can to hide in, leaving Chanyeol wide open as Sehun slowly realised there was company, and slowly turned his head towards the trembling Chanyeol. 

"YOU!" Sehun choked "You...you...now....know..." 

Sehun was shaking with rage and shame. That a plain commoner from school no less, had discovered his disgraceful secret. His heart was painfully clenching, knees weak, palms sweaty. Now that Sehun thought about it... 

"You're that commoner that confessed to me today!" He gasped, quickly regaining his cold exterior. If he was going down, he was going down with his head held high, just how Papa wanted him to be... 

"Well if you're here to confess again, the answer is no, no, NO! Never darken my doorstep again, commoner!" With that, Sehun turned and slammed the door in Chanyeol's face. 

Chanyeol was still reeling from this latest development, while Yura popped out of her trash can and wondered aloud. 

"And to think, Sehun was a poor boy all along..." 

"Mad ditch" Chanyeol glared at Yura, who had the decency to look ashamed. 

They walked home together, and Yura was in down spirits again. 

"AHH, we got off to another bad start!" Yura whined, not wanting to remember the constant barrages of IDIOT! from Jongin's conquest. 

"Well, well. I'll have to teach you something useful again." Chanyeol smirked, pushing his glasses up. 

"Two individuals, a world apart, joined together with a secret." He murmured wistfully, flicking his hair artfully into the autumn wind. 

"Huh?" 

"I am the only one in school that knows Sehun's secret, correct? I can use this as an advantage. Think of it as a bond that only we know." 

"From your games, I'm guessing" Yura sighed. 

Chanyeol nodded smugly, his brain suddenly giving him the perfect idea. 

"Ahh, I wonder, if his chauffeur quit, will he even bother coming to school?" Yura sighed, mourning the escape of a runaway spirit. 

"I wonder indeed." 

\---The Next Day --- 

Sehun strutted out of the apartment, determined to keep us this facade, for his family, his honour, his father. He continued walking, but unaware of the way to school on foot, he fell into a pothole and twisted his ankle. "Shit!" His eyes flared up, daring the world to throw any more shit at him. First, his pocket money was all wasted, Ahn, that stupid fool had quit on him, that commoner stalker had found out his terrible secret and to top it all off, he had to fall on the streets gravelly surface like a common beggar. Tears had started to well up when suddenly, a proud figure had stood, in the sun's light and Sehun squinted to make out the figure. it was none other than that commoner stalker, Chenyuu or whatever his name was. He toted a plain, common steel bike, a plain, common school uniform and a plain, common aura that absolutely sickened Sehun. 

"NO WAY IN HELL WILL I EVER RIDE TO SCHOOL ON SUCH A DULL BIKE, WITH SUCH A DULL MAN!" Sehun screeched, trying and failing to look intimidating while still clutching at his ankle. 

"But, sir, yesterday, I was absolutely enthralled by your outstanding endurance to classiness and I wanted to help you any way I could." He said, bowing his head and gesturing to the bike. 

"It's so plain..." Sehun groaned, shuddering. 

Yura, who was watching in the distance, suddenly remembered her wonderful raiment, and quickly sent it out, where it curled around the bike, and in a matter of seconds, a quaint, little rickshaw was attached to the bike. Sehun blinked in surprise and gritted his teeth. 

"Fine, only since my ankle is twisted. Don't expect this to mean anything though, remember your place, commoner." Sehun drawled. 

"Of course, Sir." Chanyeol lifted him onto the rickshaw and hopped onto the bike, pushing the pedals with vigour and riding off to school, 

"Holy crap, Sungwoon, did you hear, Oh Sehun got a new chauffeur, AND IT'S CHANYEOL!" Yoonsan guffawed. Chanyeol was an infamous figure at their school, known as the "Geeky virus". Was this ever a surprise to know the introverted, game obsessed nerd was helping out rich boy Oh Sehun. 

Every day was like this, Chanyeol stopping outside Sehun's house before school, and outside school after school. The carriages would slowly become more and more intricate and grand in nature due to Yura's hyperactive imagination. First, a rickshaw, then a full-blown horse carriage, then a princess style bedding frame, then a life-sized space ship module but no change to the actual bike was made. It was amusing to see such a grand carriage being pulled by a rickety bike. Chanyeol's legs were cramped up from every ride and cursed Yura for giving him so much weight. Sehun and Chanyeol were not much closer, with only "Good day" and "Good work" being uttered by Chanyeol, while Sehun would humph in agreement. While Sehun would rather join his father, and happily at that than admit it, he was grateful for Chanyeol's presence, never wavering, always on time and not even mentioning anything about his less than pleasant living conditions. Sehun watched Chanyeol take him to school, and sighed, hoping he would only ever feel grateful towards that commoner. There was only space for one person in Sehun's heart. 

"TODAY'S CARRIAGE IS TOO BIG FOR A GAMER'S LEGS. YURA YOU IDIOT!" Chanyeol shouted, pointing at the giant train carriage attached to the bike. It even emitted a little steam and a toot toot from its horn. Sehun looked haughty as ever as he crossed his arms and said to Chanyeol. 

"Why aren't you riding the bike?"

"IT'S TOO BIG, I'VE BEEN RIDING ALL WEEK, MY LEGS ARE LITERALLY GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" 

"Oh my," Sehun smirked. "If you want, I can perform a special charm to make you feel better." He slurred, eyes narrowing in excitement, as he slowly strutted towards Chanyeol. 

"Umm..." Chanyeol didn't what way he was supposed to take that, and just looked bewildered at Sehun's sadistic demeanour. 

All of a sudden, Sehun had pulled a riding crop from thin air and started swinging it around, much to Chanyeol's dismay. 

"WHY ARE YOU CARRYING THAT THING AROUND!!!!!!!!!!!" Chanyeol shouted, trying to climb a telephone pole to escape Sehun's wrath. 

"Why don't you know, all high-class men were trained in horsemanship, so naturally I need to carry one in case my steed is acting up." He giggled, walking closer and pulling on Chanyeol's blazer, dragging him down to hit him. The air was filled with shrills screams and hearty laughter as Sehun's face was crinkled up with laughter, his face beaming with happiness and daring. Chanyeol was hugging the telephone pole and Yura was silently giggling to herself, the fact that two people that acted as high and mighty as they did were in this kind of situation. 

Chanyeol bitterly thought of a manic hyena, Sehun's face contorted in sadistic glee as his "fangs", the riding crop, lunged out at him. And God, that unearthly laugh. It was nothing like the smug, little "rich people" giggle of "teehee". It sounded like a horrible choking fit crossed with a scream for help. 

And yet, 

It was the first time Sehun's expression had said more than "Ugh, commoners." 

It fit Sehun, more so than that superficial, fake laugh. 

Sehun was still pulling on Chanyeol's blazer, trying to reach him with the riding crop and laughing with mirth. 

Laughing... 

Laughing. 

He... 

As suddenly as it started, Sehun stopped and reverted back to his hard exterior, walking back into the apartment, while uttering "I'm not going to school today, I don't have time to waste with commoners." Chanyeol climbed down the pole, brain trying to work out the correct path he should choose. 

"Sehun's such a strange guy." Yura commented. "He acts rich even when he's poor, he carries around a riding crop, and he doesn't even burn incense for his dead father. I can't smell anything. Kids need to respect the dead, especially their relatives." 

Chanyeol stared in thought, before noticing an embellished envelope in his letterbox. It felt of parchment and high-quality ink, and read; 

"Welcome to the 43rd Annual Leaves of Autumn Ball, 

As a member of the Oh family, we hope you will graciously accept our invitation and come for a wonderful evening on October the 7th."

"Father...rich...poor...honour...bike...ball..." Chanyeol muttered to himself, the gears in his brain finally coming to a conclusion. 

"I can see the ending." 


	4. Chapter 4

"PARK! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HEAVEN HAVE YOU DONE!" Sehun shouted, crushing the invitation letter in his palm as he found himself in the gardens of the venue of the Autumn Ball. One minute, he was being chauffeured from school, just like normal, until a strange, yellow cloud descended on him and he now found himself clad in a navy blue tuxedo, standing in the last place he wanted to be. "Chanyeol, that idiot commoner." Sehun thought, gritting his teeth. "How did he find out! I was never planning to go in the first place..." 

"Good evening sir." Chanyeol's voice rang out in the dark. Sehun spun to meet that voice and suddenly the moonlight shone through, onto Chanyeol, who had also dressed up for the evening, clad in a white tuxedo. No longer wearing his school uniform and thin glasses, the suit framed him in a classy way, slightly shocking Sehun at how such a plain boy could be transformed so by just a change of attire. 

"Huh, I guess the clothes do make the commoner." Sehun thought, blushing a little before remembering who it was that took him here in the first place. 

"PARK! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHY ARE WE HERE?" Sehun scowled at him, trembling with anger. 

"Since you have been so dedicated to your rich lifestyle, wouldn't it be second nature to attend grand balls like this?" Chanyeol asked. 

Sehun stammered a bit, as yes, why wouldn't a rich person like himself regularly attend balls like this. 

"I..I...I MEANT WHY ARE WE IN THE GARDENS? THE PARTY IS OBVIOUSLY INSIDE. IDIOT CHAUFFEUR!" 

"Well, seeing as such a fine gentleman like you would be immediately requested to dance, I was hoping to get a few pointers, as to not step on any lady's toes." 

"Huh, you think you have enough calibre to join the dance. Only the very rich and famous are able to attend, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that the commoner can only hold a party in the gardens if you can call this one. There's not even any refreshments or maids." Sehun smirked. 

"Did someone say refreshments?" Yura happily announced. Chanyeol and Sehun weren't the only ones who dressed for the occasion. Yura's usual yellow hanbok was replaced with a french maid outfit and she was carrying a plate of drinks. 

"Oi oi oi Yura, what's with the flashy getup." Chanyeol furiously whispered. "Maids aren't supposed to attract any attention, you dolt." 

"BUT I WANNA WEAR A DRESS. I WANNA BE FANCY AS WELL." Yura pouted. Sehun watched with growing distaste as Chanyeol was basically forgetting Sehun altogether. Pulling his arm away, he turned Chanyeol around. 

"Well, I don't have much time to waste, so I will teach you the basics in one minute." 

"One minute!" 

"Be grateful it's not 30 seconds." Sehun drawled. "Now give me your hand." 

"Ah shit. Physical contact! My weakness!" Chanyeol started to sweat, blushing furiously as he tentatively placed his hand in Sehun's. Sehun was not blind to this and also started freaking out. After all, if a complete stranger walked into this scene, it would just be two high school dudes holding hands, and that would most likely raise both questions and eyebrows. 

"It's not that big of a deal! Dancing naturally requires handholding." However much he tried to keep his voice cool, they were both blushing as Sehun started to take Chanyeol through the ropes of ballroom dancing, hand on hand, hand on waist, left, right, left, right... 

The initial embarrassment over, Chanyeol and Sehun smoothly danced to a moderate rhythm.

"You're a pretty good teacher." 

"And you're a pretty quick learner." Sehun smiled in nostalgia. "Ah, I remember when my papa first taught me how to ballroom dance. I wasn't nearly as quick as you, but he was just a patient as ever. What fun we would have, learning how to dance..." Too late had Sehun realised his cold demeanour was cracking, and he quickly let go of Chanyeol, afraid of what else he would reveal. 

Chanyeol was just about to ask until an unwelcome presence had joined the scene. A group of party-goers were wandering around when they happened upon Sehun and Chanyeol. 

"Why, Sehun, what a surprise to see you here." A man said. He was no doubt a rich tycoon. His voice was laden with pity but there was a sneer behind his statement. 

"My condolences about your father, I do hope you and your mother are getting along fine." A lady smirked. 

"If you need, the food's all free, so you should be able to take what you like." Another guest laughed. 

Sehun's fists were bunched up and his face was blotchy with rage. All these people were looking down on him, just because his papa had passed away and he had no money. Chanyeol just stood, watching the development as he planned his next move. 

As the party-goers moved away, they didn't bother to keep their voices down, most likely purposely letting Sehun hear the vicious barbs they hurled at him. 

"Tch, who invited them anyway, they're irrelevant now." 

"Hah, he's probably just here for the food, being so poor and all."

For the first time in a while, tears were starting to well up in Sehun's eyes as he shook with rage, turning to leave until Chanyeol started to speak. 

"Isn't it about time you stopped." 

"What did you say!" 

"The facade of being rich." 

"SHUT UP. I AM OH SEHUN, SON OF OH AND I WILL NOT BE SWAYED. I WILL ADHERE TO MY FATHER'S LIFESTYLE. JUST HOW HE WANTED ME TO!"

Sehun screamed. 

"I know it's important to respect your father's wishes, but he's d-"

"HE'S NOT DEAD," Sehun shouted, the tears freely cascading down his pale cheeks as he breathed deeply and barely whispered. 

"He's not dead. He still lives on in my heart..." He quickly regained his energy and pointed in accusation at Chanyeol.

"YOU. YOU'RE THE WORST OF THEM YOU KNOW. I.....I...I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME, YOU WERE GOING TO HELP ME LIVE AS HE WANTED ME TO!" Sehun shouted in anguish, before rubbing violently at his eyes and covering his mouth. 

"Ever since you came, papa's presence, in my heart, he's been getting smaller," Sehun whispered, sobbing as he spoke. 

"If I spend any more time with you, he'll really die. He'll really be dead. And I will truly have nothing." He bowed his head, letting his platinum blond hair cover his bloodshot eyes. He could no longer ignore the fact that he was slowly becoming more and more attached to the boy. With no friends in fear of them finding out his terrible secret, Chanyeol was the only one he had ever really been close to and he found his heart was slowly becoming lighter every time he was around Chanyeol. 

"You'll have me," Chanyeol said, walking ever so closer to the weeping Sehun, who looked up. 

"If he really is your father, if he really does love you, then he'll understand that you have your own life to live. From what I've learnt, Mr Oh raised a stubborn, bratty, high class, beautiful, headstrong gentleman. Not a slave." Chanyeol grabbed Sehun by the shoulders. 

"Whether it's me or your father you want in your heart, only you can make that decision." 

Sehun looked at Chanyeol, his heart and mind feeling like they were being physically torn apart. 

"Only you can decide. Whether you want me, or to go back to that world that you don't even belong in." 

Chanyeol pointed at the mansion while gazing at Sehun. 

Painfully spilt by this decision, Sehun looked up to the stars, who could only shine in sorrow, as Sehun closed his eyes, and thought of his papa. 

"Ah Sehun, my boy, how you've grown..." 

Making his final decision, he slowly leant into Chanyeol, who took this as the cue and, curling his hand around Sehun's waist, chastely pressing his lips against Sehun's. The runaway spirit was forcefully ejected and Yura quickly leapt into action, sucking the spirit into the containment jar. Sehun's lips were wet and salty, and Chanyeol noticed they were shyly pursed. He apologised to Sehun in his head, pitying him, his first kiss and Sehun wouldn't even remember. Chanyeol was blissfully relieved when Sehun slumped unconscious and he could finally stop kissing him. He was never, ever, ever, not in a million years, even if he had kissed everyone in the world, going to get used to this. His head was still spinning and his face was bright red when they dropped Sehun off, Yura smirking at Chanyeol's state. And so, just as quickly and unexpected as they found Sehun's runaway spirit, they had exorcised the demon, Sehun would lose his memories and they would move on to the next conquest...

\---The Next Day --- 

Yura and Chanyeol walked past the tteokbokki stand yet again, as they watched the hundreds of students cramming themselves together to buy a bowl. 

"Y'know, Sehun seemed really sweet at the end. It's a shame he'll forget everything." Yura smiled. "You two would've been cute together."

"Tch, it's better this way. No messy strings attached and no hard feelings. They are more runaway spirits, aren't there." Chanyeol stated, back to playing his PFP. 

"Excuse me." A regal, imposing voice had rung through, and Yura and Chanyeol turned to see who it was. 

"I want to get tteokbokki, but I don't really use small change, so how much for one?" Sehun asked, grabbing Chanyeol's hand and pouring out some small change. 

"Awwww! He's finally freed himself." Yura thought happily to herself, as Chanyeol counted out the change and gave the relevant amount to Sehun. Their hands brushed ever so slightly and Chanyeol suddenly flashed back to the impromptu dance lesson. He couldn't help but blush but luckily, Sehun had already walked off and squished in the crowd of students. Yura and Chanyeol looked on, as Sehun's voice joined the students cry for tteokbokki. While the world they were in was still much the same, the lives of each person were ever-changing, every day, in a world god only knows. 


End file.
